Sweats on A Cold Night
by B-Breath
Summary: Baekhyun drive Chanyeol car to their home and Chanyeol drive Baekhyun inside his body./"Say hello to heaven."/ChanBaek/BxB/Yaoi/M/Fluffy nc/RnR please


_**Sweats on A Cold Night**_

_**©B Breath present's **_

_Chanyeol x Baekhyun _

_ChanBaek_

_M_

_Yaoi, BL, BxB_

_Romance_

_Oneshoot_

_Summary : Baekhyun drive Chanyeol car to their home and Chanyeol drive Baekhyun inside his body./"Say hello to heaven."/_

...

"Biarkan aku minum, Chan. Satu botol saja. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan datarnya, lelaki itu menggeleng kemudian dihadiahi dengan dengusan keras dari bilah bibir kecil Baekhyun.

Pertengkaran itu telah terjadi sejak 15 menit yang lalu, disebabkan Baekhyun yang memohon untuk berhenti di sebuah bar dan memesan sebotol bir untuk menghangatkan diri, namun di larang oleh Chanyeol tentu saja.

Mata sayunya mengerjap pelan. Berusaha membujuk Chanyeol namun tetap saja pria itu tidak luluh. "Di luar sedang hujan lebat, Baekhyun. Jangan macam-macam."

"Tapi aku—"

"Tidak ada alkohol, sayang. Setidaknya tidak untuk sekarang hingga besok."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kita akan bercinta malam ini."

"Oh." Baekhyun kehilangan fokusnya untuk sesaat. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat serius dengan ucapannya dilihat dari raut pria itu yang menatapnya tajam seperti siap mengulitinya di tempat.

Saat ia ingin membuka mulut untuk memberikan opini yang lebih baik dari opsi bercinta, ponsel Chanyeol bergetar mengintrupsi bilah bibir tipisnya berbicara. Chanyeol merogoh saku, pria itu mengangkat alis setelah melirik layar ponsel dan melemparkan pandangan tak tertebak pada Baekhyun. Suami kecilnya mengintip melalui celah tersedia kemudian mendengus sinis.

Chanyeol tak ambil pusing dengan itu kemudian memilih menolak panggilan itu. Ia mengalihkan atensi pada Baekhyun yang terlihat menahan sesuatu dan Chanyeol tahu jika ia sedang cemburu.

"Itu hanya Jinri."

"Kenapa tidak mengangkat telpon dari mantan kekasihmu itu? Ah, ada apa ia menghubungimu kembali? Apa kalian kembali membuat rencana untuk bertemu?"

Chanyeol tahu jelas kemana pembicaraan ini namun ia mencoba menghalau segala pikiran negatif Baekhyun dan berkata jujur.

"Dia di pindahkan ke divisi yang sama denganku, kami tidak ada apa-apa. Dia menghubungiku untuk menanyakan perkembangan proyek yang aku urus sebelumnya. kau percaya padaku bukan?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu dan bagaimana aku bisa mempercayai itu?"

"Jadi kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

"Semua akan terjadi di saat ada kesempatan bahkan aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat aku tak bersamamu.'"

Satu alis Chanyeol naik, artinya emosinya tersulut karena ucapan tak bersahabat suami kecilnya yang mengarahkan pada tuduhan tak berdasar.

"Kau tidak harus mengatakan itu bahkan jika kau berpikir aku mendua, kita telah menikah, Baekhyun. Setidaknya berpikiran dewasa." Mereka bersitatap sementara Baekhyun mulai merasa bersalah karena berbicara tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu.

"Kami satu perusahaan, satu divisi yang sama untuk saat ini. Jika kau tidak percaya padaku kau bisa menanyakannya langsung pada Jinri."

Dan pada akhirnya Baekhyun luluh, tangannya menyentuh lengan Chanyeol membuat pria itu menoleh sebentar lalu membuang wajahnya pada jendela.

"Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan. Aku mencintaimu, tolong ingat itu."

Rahangnya mengatup setelah mengatakan itu. Baekhyun yang bingung tak tahu mesti apa maka di saat Chanyeol ingin membuka mulut kembali ia langsung menyambar bibir pria itu secara tiba-tiba. Menyasap daging lunak yang candu itu dengan penuh antisipasi. Chanyeol hanya membiarkannya menikmati bilah bibirnya yang sedikit kering, memberikan izin kepada Baekhyun yang memberikannya pelembab alami.

"Ingat juga, aku sedang sakit, Byun."

Baekhyun sontak melepas ciuman sepihaknya, pipinya bersemu merah dan ia segera memalingkan wajah ke depan karena Chanyeol yang terlihat menahan tawa setelah berhasil membuat Baekhyun malu.

"Apa kau membawa jaketmu, Park?" Si kecil bertanya tanpa menatap lewan bicaranya, Chanyeol menghela nafas berat.

"Aku lupa, maaf. Tapi kita bisa berbagi jaket untuk mendapatkan kehangatan, bukan?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dan menyalakan mesin mobil. "Yang ada nanti tanganmu yang kemana-mana."

"Biarkan aku yang menyetir, Baek." Chanyeol mencoba berbicara setelah Baekhyun mulai mengendalikan kemudi dengan tenang, di luar hujan mengguyur bagai amarah yang begitu tersulut, bahkan membawa angin kencang serta petir. Lelaki bersurai madu itu menoleh dan tersenyum sekilas. "Kau masih sakit, Park."

"Tapi—"

"Diam dan istirahatlah, kita akan sampai dengan perkiraan secepat mungkin sebelum gejalamu semakin kambuh." Lelaki itu berkata dengan jari yang melayang di udara, memotong kalimat yang ingin Chanyeol keluarkan sebagai bentuk aksi protesnya hingga akhirnya si dominan hanya diam, memilih menurut ucapan suami mungilnya. Tangan besarnya ia bawa untuk menyentuh satu tangan Baekhyun yang bebas dari kemudi. Membawanya dalam genggaman hangat, kemudian mengecupnya pelan. Baekhyun yang melihat itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada lelaki itu. "Ada apa, honey?"

Chanyeol hanya balas menggeleng pelan. "Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku juga." Baekhyun tersenyum sesekali menoleh pada Chanyeol yang memandangnya dengan wajah berseri.

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap dengan memperlihatkan mata sabitnya yang lucu. "Aku berharap kita mempunyai waktu sedikit lebih lama di atas tempat tidur, tanpa busana, dalam satu selimut. Lalu kita akan memasak sarapan bersama dengan dua tubuh yang saling menempel seperti koala."

Ada yang tertawa lucu memicu tawa menular lainnya. "Astaga, sudah lama kita tidak melalukannya."

"Hentikan mobilnya." Chanyeol memerintah, lelaki kecil itu melemparkan wajah bingung namun tetap menuruti perintah Chanyeol dan menepi di sebuah jalan yang sepi. Mereka berada di depan rumah diantara banyak deret rumah yang bersusun rapi, dan Baekhyun tahu ini adalah kompleks perumahan. Katakanlah Baekhyun gila karena ia mengetahui apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan padanya.

"Hm?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan wajah menerka, di dalam hati ia telah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi malam ini namun Chanyeol memang pada dasarnya adalah tipe pria yang terlalu frotal dalam segala hal dan untungnya Baekhyun adalah tipikal orang yang cepat peka.

"Kita akan bercinta malam ini, Baekhyun. Disini, dengan keras, panas dan dalam."

Baekhyun bersemu hingga telinga dan lehernya. "Ah, benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan seringai lebar. "Ya, tentu saja."

"Bagaimana bisa kau akan melakukannya dengan sepanas itu sedangkan kau saja sakit."

"Aku akan sehat setelah meminum susu."

Baekhyun balik menyeringai. "Susu?"

"Ini." Tanpa sadar jari-jari panjang itu berhenti di pucuk dadanya membuat Baekhyun mendesis pelan. "Aku akan sehat setelah mendapatkan ini..."

Wajah mereka berada dalam jarak amat dekat hingga hembusan nafas satu sama lain begitu terasa, menghangatkan wajah masing-masing. "Aku ingin mengupasmu keluar dari pakaian menyebalkan ini, Baekhyun."

Mata itu menjelaskan segalanya dan percikan memuja yang Chanyeol pancarkan bersamaan dengan percikan birahi memicu gelenjar nafsu yang membumbung tinggi hingga tak memperdulikan segalanya termasuk di mana mereka sekarang.

"Aku akan memasukimu sekarang, di sini, dengan cepat dan keras. Jadi jangan meminta untuk tempo pelan."

Ia berbisik berbahaya, Baekhyun mundur dengan wajah cemasnya. "Chanyeol, setidaknya jangan di sini. Kita sedang di tepi kompleks perumahan, nanti bisa ketahuan." Baekhyun mencoba memperingati sang suami yang terlanjur di kuasai nafsu. "Di luar hujan, Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang akan membiarkan dirinya basah-basahan hanya untuk menghentikan kegiatan suami-istri ingin membuat keturunan."

Kali ini Baekhyun kehabisan kata-kata. Ia menatap Chanyeol tak percaya sedangkan suaminya menampilkan senyum berbahaya. "Bukankah begitu?"

"Aku rasa membuat bayi tidak terlalu bagus di dalam mobil. Saat kau menembakku dari bawah, ia akan keluar dan itu hanya akan sia-sia."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku menikmati hidangan penutup makan malamku."

Baekhyun yang mengerti langsung menyingkap sweater yang ia kenakan hingga sebatas leher, menampilkan dua buah tonjolan merah kecoklatan yang berisi. Chanyeol menggeram buas, lidahnya terjulur untuk menyapa sang pujaan hati sebelum suara dering ponsel menghancurkan suasana yang panas, Baekhyun memutar mata dan meraih ponselnya di dashboard, menyerahkannya kepada Chanyeol dan langsung di terima oleh suaminya.

Satu alis Chanyeol naik melihat nama yang tertera di layar. Di sebelahnya, Baekhyun sedang membenarkan sweaternya seperti semula. "Ibu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk ragu. "Apa kau meminta saran sesuatu atau bercerita padanya?" Tanya pria itu kemudian. Baekhyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Chanyeol cukup kenal ibunya dengan baik walau hubungannya dengan ibu tirinya itu tidak begitu baik, namun wanita itu tetaplah ibunya meski bukan berasal dari rahimnya, dan ia cukup hapal jika Ibu akan mengunjungi mereka setelah menerima telpon dari Baekhyun di karenakan si suami mungil yang selalu meminta saran tentang hal ini-itu termasuk dalam menyelesaikan kerikil di dalam rumah tangga. Pasangan pengantin baru memang perlu banyak referensi dari mereka yang telah ahli dalam menghadapi lika-liku rumah tangga seperti halnya Nyonya Park.

"Mungkin itu penting, angkatlah."

Ada yang menghela nafas pelan, menggeser kursor hijau dan menempelkan benda tipis itu pada telinga. "Halo, bu?"

Selagi mendengar ibunya yang berbicara di sana, mata Chanyeol tetap terpokus pada Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

"Ya, kami memang telah membicarakannya."

Kali ini tangan Chanyeol menjalar pada perpotong leher Baekhyun yang indah. "Kau cantik." Ia memuji dengan tatapan penuh cinta, Baekhyun meraih tangan itu dan mengecupnya lama. "Kau juga tampan."

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. Ia masih mendengarkan sang ibu sebelum akhirnya sambungan terputus karena hujan dan badai yang sangat kuat hingga menghilangkan sinyal.

"Ibu bilang apa?"

"Dia membicarakan tentang diskusi dan harapannya bersama ayah yang ingin segera melihatmu hamil cucunya."

Baekhyun menaikkan alis tak percaya dengan apa yang Chanyeol katakan barusan. "Benarkah?"

"Tentu. Jadi apakah suami cantikku ini ingin bercinta tanpa pengaman malam ini hingga pagi?"

"Aku bisa memenuhi opsi pertama tapi tidak dengan opsi kedua, Park."

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya kecewa. "Jadi dengan kondom? Sayang, kita ini akan membuat anak—"

"Kau menyebutkan tiga opsi."

"Ya?"

"Bercinta, tanpa kondom dan sampai pagi." Chanyeol masih menatapnya bingung.

"Aku ingin semuanya."

"Tanpa kondom tapi tidak hingga pagi, sayang. Kau bisa membuatku malu karena besok harus berjalan dengan kedua kaki mengangkang serta tangan yang menyangga pinggang."

Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya, "baiklah, baiklah."

Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya menjadi lebih nyaman, masih dengan kedua tangan yang menggenggam tangan lentik Baekhyun, sesekali mengusapnya sayang. Diam-diam pria itu mengotak-atik playlist Baekhyun dan menghidupkan bluetooth hingga terdengar alunan lagu kesukaan mereka.

_You don't know babe_

_When you hold me, and kiss me slowly _

_It's a sweetest thing_

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan senyum jahil, menyadari Chanyeol mencoba membuat mereka memikirkan tentang percintaan yang telah mereka lalui sejak tiga tahun terakhir.

_And it don't change, if I had it my way_

_You would know that you are_

Chanyeol tertawa geli saat Baekhyun menarik tangan dan menaruhnya pada pinggang lelaki itu, menggelitik dengan jahio sementara Chanyeol dengan lesung pipinya malah membuat Baekhyun ingin menciumnya.

_You're the coffee that I need in the morning_

_You're my sunshine in the rain when it's pouring_

_Won't you give yourself to me_

_Give it all, oh_

"Hey, look at the street, babe! Focus!" Seru Chanyeol setelah Baekhyun membanting stir ke kiri untuk menghindari sebuah container besar berlainan arah dengan mereka.

Sedangkan si lelaki mungil hanya menghardik bahu acuh, Chanyeol menyeringai padanya.

_I just wanna see_

_I just wanna see how beautiful you are_

_You know that I see it_

_I know you're a star_

_Where you go I'll follow_

_No matter how far_

_If life is a movie_

_Oh you're the best part, oh_

_Then You're the best part, ooh_

_You're the best part_

Baekhyun mulai ikut bersenandung, Chanyeol terus memperhatikan wajahnya yang terfokus pada jalanan. Bibir merah yang berujar lirik manis itu ingin sekali ia bawa untuk di sasap.

Terus seperti itu hingga akhirnya lagu habis dan mereka telah sampai di basement apartemen.

Keadaan benar-benar sepi dan sejauh mata memandang hanya ada mereka di sini. Beberapa alibi lain turut membuat Chanyeol nekat hingga saat Baekhyun siap menggandeng tangannya, lelaki itu segera memojokkannya pada tiang beton.

Meraup habis bibir mungil yang sebentar lagi berubah menjadi tebal. Baekhyun meleguh, tangannya melingkar di sekitar leher Chanyeol sedang kedua tangan lelaki itu sibuk bermain di sepanjang bagian sintal.

Chanyeol memimpin dengan sangat baik, begitu dominan dan bernafsu. Bibir mereka saling beradu, sesekali belitan lidah menjadi hal utama Baekhyun yang meleguh merdu kemudian dilanjutkan dengan hisapan lainnya.

Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun menepuk dada Chanyeol untuk memperingati, lelaki itu lantas melepas dengan setengah hati.

Baekhyun terengah-engah, wajahnya yang merona menambah kesan manis yang membuat Chanyeol semakin suka.

"Bersabarlah, sayang." Ia menepuk bibir Chanyeol dengan jarinya beserta kerlingan nakal, Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun berjalan mendahuluinya dan memperhatikan pantat bulatnya yang bergoyang ke kiri dan kanan. Chanyeol bersiul kemudian beranjak menyusul Baekhyun yang berjalan di depannya.

...

Cuaca yang dingin tak menjadi hambatan kenapa mereka merasa badan satu sama lain panas bagai terbakar suatu yang di sebut orang dewasa sebagai gairah.

Tangan Baekhyun yang semula meremas rambut halus Chanyeol kini beralih membuat gestur abstrak para punggung suaminya, sedang tangan Chanyeol beralih meremas pantat Baekhyun.

Plak

Satu tamparan tersampir. Baekhyun meleguh dalam ciuman yang intim, Chanyeol semakin bersemangat.

Ciuman itu terlepas dengan benang saliva yang menjadi juntaian lambang cinta mereka yang terlibat membuat suasana begitu sensual.

"Kau, sangat cantik." Chanyeol membawa satu tangannya menyentuh pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum cantik, melihat itu darah Chanyeol semakin berdesir. "Demi tuhan, Baekhyun. Kenapa kau cantik sekali?"

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, kemudian mengikis jarak hingga melebur jadi satu dalam ciuman lembut yang dalam. "Kau juga sangat tampan."

"Milikku." Chanyeol berujar posesif sambil merengkuh pinggangnya. "Ya, aku milikmu. Dan kau juga milikku." Sahutnya walau lidahnya masih setia di hisap oleh Chanyeol dan di balas dengan tak kalah liar oleh Baekhyun.

Kali ini Baekhyun memimpin walau akhirnya tetap Chanyeol yang mendominasi. Lidahnya kembali di hisap, membuat Baekhyun meleguh manja. Tangan kecil itu meremat rambut Chanyeol sensual, kepala mereka miring ke kiri dan kanan berusaha semakin memperdalam pangutan panas.

Tetes saliva turun melalui sudut bibir, menelusuri di perpanjang dagu runcing dan leher jenjang. Ciuman Chanyeol turun ke bawah, sedikit ke belakang di area belakang telinga.

"Ahh, Chan.. Eum..."

Chanyeol semakin menjilat dan menyasap daerah yang sama—telinga dan sekitarnya yang merupakan bagian ter sensitif Baekhyun. Gelenjar hangat menguasai perut Baekhyun yang terasa mengepal hingga ia mengaduh dengan lembut. "Sial, Baekhyun. Kau sangat harum."

Chanyeol turun ke tulang selangka, kembali memberi pangutan yang bertubi-tubi hingga meninggalkan rona ungu. Terus turun hingga pada sang pujaan. Bibirnya meniup, menyapa si merah yang menegang sebelum memasukkannya pada mulut hangatnya. Ia menjilat dan memainkan lidah di sana membuat Baekhyun mendesah lirih. "Ahh, Chan. Kumohon. Kumohon."

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan wajah bersemu, kemudian ia di arahkan untuk menaikkan kedua tangan ke atas. Ia menurutinya, Chanyeol menarik sweaternya ke atas untuk keluar dari tubuh Baekhyun. Setelah celana pun ditanggalkan lagi-lagi Chanyeol menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Ia kembali memberi ciuman bertubi-tubi sepanjang tangan hingga jari lentik.

Chanyeol menarik wajahnya, dengan kilat melucuti sisa pakaian yang menutupi Baekhyun hingga membuatnya bersih tanpa benang sehelai-pun. Matanya menelisik dengan intens di sepanjang tubuh yang putih mulus. Mengusapnya dengan sensual.

"Ahh." Ia mendesah halus, Chanyeol merinding di buatnya.

"Kau mempumyai kulit yang sangat indah, Baek."

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melihat tubuhmu, tapi setiap kali aku melihatnya, aku semakin jatuh cinta padamu. Kau sangat indah, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol melucuti pakaiannya dengan cepat, hingga menampilkan tubuh sempurna yang bertambah seksi dengan ereksi yang menggantung gagah. Baekhyun mengalihkan wajah malu. Chanyeol mendekat, menggendong dan merebahkannya pada ranjang.

Mereka kembali berciuman. Tangan bergetar Baekhyun menangkup kemaluan besar Chanyeol, memutar tangannya di sana hingga membuat Chanyeol menggeram dalam.

Pria itu menarik wajah dan kembali mengecup tubuhnya dari atas hingga bagian paling di sukai.

"Your skin makes me cry..."

Baekhyun memerah bak kepiting. Ia menutup kemaluannya yang merah hingga membuat Chanyeol terkekeh. "Jangan malu. Kau punya kulit yang sangat indah."

"Jangan memuji. Kau membuatku malu."

"Jadi apa yang harus ku lakukan? Kau memang sangat indah."

Bsekhyun tersipu dan menarik diri, mendorong Chanyeol dan mengambil alih kuasa. Chanyeol menggeram. Ia menarik tangan Baekhyun dan memposisikannya menungging, membuat bagian bulat yang ia damba menjulang ke atas.

"Shit, babe. You make me crazy."

Ia kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana. Ia buka belahan pantat sintal Baekhyun dan menjilat lubang kecil yang berkedut di sana. Baekhyun meleguh keras, tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk meremas sprei hingga kusut.

Chanyeol membawa dua jari untuk Baekhyun kulum, lelaki itu menuruti dan mengoralnya dengan hebat. Chanyeol menarik jari itu dan memasukkannya dalam sekali hentak, dua sekaligus membuat Baekhyun memekik terkejut.

Chanyeol menatap wajah penuh kenikmatannya dari bawah, ia menjilat bibirnya sebelum menarik tangannya. Mata itu terbakar nafsu, ia membuat gestur acak di sepanjang pinggang ramping Baekhyun. "Jangan bermain-main, Chanyeol." Baekhyun memperingati sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan menggelinjang. Chanyeol mengumpat.

Plak.

Plak.

Dua tamparan menyampir kembali pada pantat bulat itu. "Big fat butt."

Chanyeol kembalu menampar dan mengulangi kalimat yang sama, Baekhyun mendesah parau dengan kernyitan sakit.

Lima menit berlalu dan Chanyeol memposisikan kejantanannya yang telah menegang sempurna pada lubang kecil yang berkedut. Tiga sentakan dan lima kali teriak kesakitan, Chanyeol berhasil mengubur diri seluruhnya di dalam tubuh panas Baekhyun. Keduanya mendesah lega.

Chanyeol mulai bergerak, memompa dengan kecepatan konstanta sementara Baekhyun terus mengetatkan diri. "Sayang... Sayang..." Chanyeol membelai bahunya dengan sayang. "Milikku." Ia mengecup dengan pelan. Sedangkan di bawah sana terus bergerak dengan kecepatannya yang membuat Baekhyun melantunkan suara desahan yang mendayu indah. "Sial, Baekhyun. Kenapa masih sangat sempit."

"Ah, Chanyeolhh... Fuck me. Yes, oh, fuck."

"That Ohh—exactly what I do, babe. Ahh, astaga."

"Berapa?" Chanyeol bertanya. "T-tiga."

"Baiklah." Ia menumbuk lebih keras menyebabkan suara Baekhyun lebih keras pula. "Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"Tiga ronde. Siapkan staminamu."

"Yahhh... Ohhh"

"Does it's feels good? Hm?"

"Yes, it's feel so—ahh fucking good. Oh, baby! Yes! There!"

Chanyeol menyodok lebih cepat titik itu. Mereka menautkan jari dan membawanya di atas kepala Baekhyun, pria itu berhenti sejenak dan membawa kaki Baekhyun di atas pundaknya, kemudian menusuk lagi dengan dalam dan cepat. "Ohh, Chanyeolhh"

Chanyeol menggeram saat Baekhyun meremasnya dengan sangat kuat, dinding rektumnya yang sensitif kejantanan Chanyeol yang sibuk keluar masuk surganya. Sesekali ia ikut mendesah keras.

"Ahh, astaga. Chanyeol! Disana! Ya tuhan." Chanyeol tidak tahu Baekhyun se spritualis itu hingga bercinta pun ia menyebut tuhan namun ketahuilah, ini terjadi sejak malam pertama mereka, itu berarti ia sangat memuaskan bagi Baekhyun? Karena ia juga merasa demikian.

Chanyeol menatap ke bawah, melihat dirinya yang keluar masuk tubuh Baekhyun dengan cepat kemudian beralih pada wajah Baekhyun yang penuh gairah. Mata itu terpejam, bibirnya di gigit, beberapa helai rambut yang tersampir beserta keringat membuat dirinya begitu luar biasa cantik. Chanyeol lagi-lagi terpukau dengannya.

"Kau.. Ahh, astaga. Sangat cantik."

Baekhyun membuka mata sayunya, ia menatap Chanyeol dan di balas dengan tatapan dalam oleh prianya. Tangan lentik itu menarik kepala Chanyeol mendekat dan menyatukan bibir mereka.

Bunyi kecipak di bawah sana semakin intens dengan suara geraman dan desahan yang tertahan pangutan basah. Chanyeol melepas ciuman mereka karena ingin menatap wajah sang lelaki tercinta.

"Kau luar biasa."

"Chanyeol," lengan kekar itu di remas.

"Yes, honey?"

"I'm close..."

"Give it to me. Your warm milk."

"Let me ride you, let me ride your big cock, oh ya tuhan. Chanhh! Chanhh!"

"No, babe. Diam dan nikmati."

"Ah! Ah! Terlalu dalam!"

"Jangan mengetatkan lubangmu, OH! ASTAGA!"

"Aku tidak."

"Kau melakukannya. Argh."

"Eunghh... Yes, yes, yes... There, oh! My godness!"

Baekhyun melebur dan keluar dengan keras. Di susul oleh Chanyeol dengan tujuh tumbukan terakhir, Chanyeol mencapai puncak dengan semprotan kuat yang memenuhi Baekhyun hingga membuatnya mendapatkan kembali ketegangan. "Seperti biasa, ini luar biasa. Dan ini tidak akan berakhir cepat."

Tubuhnya di balik kemudian kejantanan dengan urat perkasa itu kembali mengoyak Baekhyun dengan dalam.

"AAHH! CHANYEOLHH!"

Di luar hujan semakin deras dengan keringat keduanya yang juga mengucur semakin deras, di iringi desah menggairahkan, tepukan antar kulit yang kuat dan ecitan ranjang yang menjadi korban keganasan mereka dalam bercinta.

...

END

...

AN :

hai, gaiseu. Pakabar? Long time ngga update di ffn sekali update adegan aswouwou

Selamat malam dan selamat menikmati cemilan ninu ninu

PS. Dear /breakfastcouple, here my fict for u, happy enjoying, hope u like it. :)

PSS. Jangan lupa riview!

PSS. No typo, is not my style sksk


End file.
